


Reflector Watching Reflector

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comment Fic, Masturbation, Other, Photography, Plug and Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One camera in three bodies; alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflector Watching Reflector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Crimson Optics Comment Fic and Art Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/crimson_optics/55149.html). Prompt was Reflector & Reflector & Reflector, simultaneous conversations; ficlet may not match very well.

Reflector likes to watch.

Usually, Reflector is content to watch others; the endless antics of the single mechs as they fight and 'face and scheme gives them more pictures than they have memory for, even when there are more than three of them.

But sometimes, Reflector wants to watch Reflector.

Reflector (the one on the right, that the single mechs called Spectro) lies on their berth, hands stroking over his part of their body, pausing for a millisecond or three every minute or two for them to take a picture of themself.

Connecting would be superfluous; Reflector is Reflector, no matter how far away they are from themselves. Nonetheless, Reflector opens his part of their interface panel, pulling their hand back to display it for their own enjoyment.

Click. Click. Click.

Two different angles, plus the (unrecorded) sensations of touching themselves and Reflector's view from the berth of Reflector watching themself, and the feedback loop builds in their processors, their film rolling faster and faster as their hand wraps artfully around their interface cable, unwinding it for their view as the other hand clings to the shutter-button on their rightmost shoulder, clicking as hard and fast as their lens can focus.

All of them goes dark as their flash charges up, the pictures blurring as Reflector can no longer keep their other parts still, until, with a massive flash of light, Reflector overexposes.


End file.
